ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Animal Recasts
These are Cartoon Network characters that are portrayed by animals. Indian Animal Ed, Edd n Eddy * Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) - Double D * Chital (Axis axis) - Nazz * Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) - Eddy * Sloth Bears (Melursus ursinus) - Ed, Sarah * Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) - Jimmy * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) - Kevin * Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) - Jonny * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) - Rolf * Dholes (Cuon alpinus) - Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, May Kanker * Gigantopithecus blacki - Eddy's Brother Oceania Animal Powerpuff Girls * Crimson Rosella (Platycercus elegans) - Blossom * Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) - Bubbles * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) - Buttercup * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) - Professor Utonium * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) - Ms. Keane * Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) - Mayor of Townsville * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) - Sara Bellum * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) - Robin * Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) - Mike * Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) - Mitch * Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) - Bunny * Thylacines (Thylacinus cynocephalus) - Maylyn, Other Derbytantes * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae), Australian White Ibis (Threskiornis moluccus), Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) and Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) - The Sensitive Thugz * Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) - Hope * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) - Jemmica * Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) - Guru Chillaxi * Black Kite (Milvus migrans) - Sapna * European Fallow Deer (Dama dama) - Princess Bluebelle * Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) - Jerry * Hill Wallaroo (Macropus robustus) - Lunch Lady * Australian Magpie (Cracticus tibicen) - Princess Morbucks * Dingo (Canis dingo) - Mojo Jojo * Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) - Him * Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) - Sedusa * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) - Ace * Siamese Cat (Felis catus) - Snake * Japanese Bobtail (Felis catus) - Grubber * Norweigan Forest Cat (Felis catus) - Big Billy * Munchkin Cat (Felis catus) - Lil' Arturo * Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) - Brick * Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) - Boomer * Kea (Nestor notabilis) - Butch * Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) - Femme Fatale * Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) - Dick Hardly * Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) - Lenny Baxter * Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) - Mr. Mime * Giant Echidna (Zaglossus hacketti) - Roach Coach * Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) - Sandman * Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) - Mask Scara * Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) - Gnome * Haast's Eagles (Harpagornis moorei) - Stanley and Sandra Practice * Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) - Manboy * Thylacoleo carnifex - Janitaur * Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) - Bianca Bikini * Megalania prisca - Barbarus Bikini * Wonambi naracoortensis - Silico North American Animal Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Mountain Lions (Puma concolor couguar) - Billy, Harold, Gladys, Nergal, Aunt Sis, Nergal Jr. * Northwestern Wolves (Canis lupus occidentalis) - Mandy, Claire, Phil * Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) - Grim Reaper * White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) - Irwin, Richard "Dick", Grandmama * Bobcat (Lynx rufus) - Mindy * American Bison (Bison bison) - Sperg * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) - Pud'n * Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) - Pandora * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) - Nigel Planter * Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) - Eleanor Butterbean * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) - Principal Goodvibes * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) - Hoss Delgado * Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) - Eris * Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) - General Skarr * Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) - Dracula * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) - Boogeyman * Coyote (Canis latrans) - Jack O'Lantern International Animal Codename: Kids Next Door * Queensland Koalas (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) - Wallabee Beatles, Joey Beatles, Mr. Beatles, Mrs. Beatles * Red-Crowned Cranes (Grus japonensis) - Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, Mr. Sanban, Mrs. Sanban * Common Hippopotamuses (Hippopotamus amphibius) - Hoagie Gilligan, Tommy Gilligan, Lydia, Mrs. Gilligan * Thomson's Gazelles (Eudorcas thomsonii) - Abigail Lincoln, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Lincoln, Mrs. Lincoln * Harbor Seals (Phoca vitulina) - Nigel Uno, Lizzie Devine, Monty Uno, Mrs. Uno * Northern Fur Seals (Callorhinus ursinus) - Rachel McKenzie, Harvey McKenzie * Irish Setter (Canis familiaris) - Fanny Fulbright * Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) - Chad Dickson * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) - Sonia * North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) - Lee * German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) - Patton Drilovsky * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) - Herbert * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) - Maurice * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) - Leaky Leona * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) - Numbuh 74.239 * Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) - Matthew * Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) - Ace the Kid * Warrah (Dusicyon australis) - Numbuh Infinity * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) and Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) - Nick and Chip * Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) - Father * Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) - The Delightful Children From Down the Lane * Smilodon fatalis - Grandfather * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) - Mr. Boss * Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) - Captain Stickybeard * Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) - Count Spankulot * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) - Toiletnator * Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) - Knightbrace * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) - Crazy Old Cat Lady * American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) - Gramma Stuffum * Red-Tailed Boa Constrictors (Boa constrictor constrictor) - Common Cold, Anna Worthington * Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) - Soccer Mom * Wolverine (Gulo gulo) and American Badger (Taxidea taxus) - Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb * Jaguar (Panthera onca) - Chester * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) - Professor Triple-Extra Large * Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) - Mr. Fizz * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) - King Sandy * North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) - Heinrich Von Marzipan * Ospreys (Pandion haliaetus) - Mega Mom & Destructo Dad * American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) - Mrs. Goodwall * Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) - Cuppa Joe * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) - Robin Food * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) - Nurse Claiborne * Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) - Madam Margaret * Persian Cat (Felis catus) - President Jimmy * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) - Ernest * Stoat (Mustela erminea) - The Steve * Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) - Justin Cavallero * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) - Laura Limpin * Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) - Jerry Rassic * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) - Mr. B * Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) - Edna Jucation * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) - Dodgeball Wizard * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) - Principal Smelling * Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) - Principal Sauerbraten * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) - Amerigo Vespinachio * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) - King of Spinachia * Cape Hunting Dogs (Lycaon pictus) - Ice Cream Men * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus), Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas), Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) and Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) - The Upper Crust * Tyrannosaurus rex - Wedgiesaurus Rex African Animal Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * African Lions (Panthera leo nubica) - Mac, Terrence, Mac's Mother * Cheetahs (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) - Frankie Foster, Madame Foster, Dylan Lee * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) - Goo * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) - Nina Valerosa * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) and Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) - Douglas and Adam * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) - Jordan Michaels * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) - Lost and Found Lady * Cape Hunting Dogs (Lycaon pictus) - Mall Security Guards * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes), Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) and Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) - Gift Store Managers * Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) - Furniture Store Manager * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Cellular Manager * Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) - Prince Charming * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) - Chris * Caracals (Caracal caracal) - Mac's Neighbors * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) - Kip Snip * Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) - Benefactor * Geladas (Theropithecus gelada) - Old Man Rivers, Old Man Rivers' Son * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) - Goofball John McGee * Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) - Lousie * African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) - Jamez Withazee * African Leopards (Panthera pardus pardus) - Sarah, Sarah's Parents * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) - Stevie * African Civet (Civettictis civetta) - Gregory * Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) - Barry Bling * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) - Mac's Teacher * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) - Mac's Principal * African Wildcat (Felis silvestris lybica) - Millionare's Daughter * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - Jerkins * African Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Rod Tango * Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) - Farmer * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Old Judge * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) - Weather Forecaster * Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) - Imaginary Man * African Rock Python (Python sebae) - Nemesis ''Russian Animal Johnny Bravo'' * Polar Bears (Ursus maritimus) - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo * Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) - Little Suzy * Spotted Seal (Phoca largha) - Carl Chryniszzswics * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) - Pops * Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) - Master Hamma ''Farm Animal Dexter's Laboratory'' * American Yorkshire Pigs (Sus domesticus) - Dexter, Dee Dee, Dad, Mom * Saanen Goats (Capra hircus) - Mandark, Oceanbird, Windbear * Border Collie (Canis familiaris) - Lisa the Babysitter * Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) - Douglas E. Mordecai III * Arabian Horse (Equus cabellus) - Lee Lee * Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) - Mee Mee * Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) - Major Glory * Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) - Action Hank * Clydesdale (Equus cabellus) - Phillips Luzinsky ''South American Animal Steven Universe'' *Common Squirrel Monkeys (Saimiri sciureus) - Steven Quartz Universe, Greg Universe *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) - Garnet *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) - Amethyst *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) - Pearl *Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) - Rose Quartz *Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) - Connie Maheswaran, Priyanka Maheswaran *Capybaras (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) - Jenny Pizza, Kiki Pizza, Kofi Pizza, Nanafua Pizza *Maned Wolves (Chrysocyon brachyurus) - Peedee Fryman, Mr. Fryman, Ronaldo Fryman *Darwin's Fox (Lycalopex fulvipes) - Lars *Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) - Sadie *Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) - Jamie *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - Sour Cream *Jaguars (Panthera onca) - Mayor Bill Dewey, Buck Dewey *Spectacled Bears (Tremarctos ornatus) - Onion, Yellowtail *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) - Mr. Harold Smiley *Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) - Li'l Butler *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) - Marty *Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) - Ruby *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) - Sapphire *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor concolor) - Vidalia *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) - Peridot *''Megatherium americanum'' - Jasper *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) - Lapis Lazuli *''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' - Yellow Diamond ''Scottish Animal Over the Garden Wall'' *Atlantic Puffins (Fratercula arctica) - Wirt, Gregory *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) - Beatrice (Human), Beatrice's Family *European Badger (Meles meles) - The Woodsman *Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) - Sara *European Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) - Lorna *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) - Auntie Whispers *Bank Voles (Myodes glareolus) - Villagers of Pottsfield *Common Barn Owls (Tyto alba) - Miss Langtree, Old Man Langtree, Jimmy Brown *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) - Quincy Endicott *Willow Ptarmigan (Lagopus lagopus) - Marguerite Grey *European Wildcat (Felis silvestris silvestris) - Adelaide *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) - The North Wind *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) - Jason Funderberker *Stoat (Mustela erminea) - Highwayman *European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) - The Beast Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network